How You Get The Girl
by PLLts8813
Summary: An Emison story shot after A is found and how the girls trust each other again moving past the torture they went through and how Alison plans on getting the one she loves back her one and only Emily
1. Chapter 1

**I'm new at this so don't be to harsh on me! I love PLL and Emison so I wanted to try out a fan fiction. I read a lot of them but I'm getting tired of waiting for them to be uploaded so decided to make my own and if people like it then I'll keep it going :)**

 **This is after the girls get out of the dollhouse, considering I expected Emison and we didnt get any but shower Harvey I thought changing it a little bit would be nice! :) also lets say A got caught that day and even though the girls are still damaged from their experience being trapped they don't have to continue worrying about A because they're gone! (My opinion is A was Wren and red coat Mellisa).**

It was their first sleepover in like forever. The girls hadn't been able to have an actual fun sleepover since A came into their lives, and with Ali disappearing, and then all the trauma they've gone cuz of the dollhouse the girls haven't really had time to catch up. However Alison wasn't ready to let her group of friends go and wanted all of them to go back to how they used to be and to be honest it was the easiest excuse she could find to be close to Emily cuz she missed that girl so much and she had stopped by her house before to check up on her but her mom said no visitors. None of the girls wanted any visitors it even included each other, their experience in the dollhouse left them damaged and broken. Which left Caleb, Ezra, Toby, and Alison worried as hell. After a serious talk about what they could do Alison threw out the sleepover idea at Spencer's lake cabin. She knew it was a long shot considering the girls didn't even want to leave their house and their parents much less their sight, but at some point they all had to move past this so why not now? So the boyfriends agreed and each told their girlfriends about it and managed to convince them after a week of begging and once they all agreed all together begged Emily and she had no other choice then to comply especially when a certain blonde wouldn't leave her alone about it. There still was no way Emily could deny Alison anything she wanted. Happily they all agreed to stay the weekend at the sleepover. The parents knowing boyfriends we're going to be there agreed because that meant the girls would be safe and no funny business going on since it was a big group. However there were four different rooms at the lake house and guess how many couples were there as well. It was going to be an interesting night.

The eight friends were all in huddled in a circle playing truth or dare. They were all way to happy not just because of the alcohol but they really did miss each other and their bed buddies as well.

"Ok Ali truth or dare?" Hanna has been directing all her questions towards Ali. They had both patched up their differences, all of them had but it was still hard to completely trust each other and now that Alison was attempting to be a new open truthful person Hanna couldn't get enough fun from bombing her with any question she could. It was really getting on Alison's nerves if it weren't for the fact that she was laying down on Emily's lap she would've walked out 10 minutes ago when Hanna asked about her supposedly pregnancy and she could still feel the hurtful looks Emily was throwing at her. So with a regretful sigh she picked truth because no way in hell was she going to pick dare when she knew Hanna was drunk and having way too much fun.

"YES!" Hanna exclaimed. The rest of the group sighed because even if the questions were interesting the game was getting old already.

"Alright Ali, now we all know stuff about you that you didn't want us to know thanks to diaries and other people." Everyone couldn't keep switching their eyes from Hanna and Alison wondering where was she going with this.

"However we still haven't gotten a question answered, and it's killing me cuz I really want to know this!"

"Han can you please just ask already now we're all dying to know your question!" Spencer laughed at Hanna's way of trying to ask what seemed a difficult question.

"spence calm down! Ok sooo did you ever, and if you did, do you still have feeling for Emily?" Alison sat up instantly, and Everyone else went quiet they couldn't believe Hanna had the guts to ask Alison that especially in front of Emily with everyone else around. Granted she was drunk and it's a question everyone had been wondering including Emily but no one had been willing to ask. Emily thought about asking this weekend and now apparently she won't have to.

"How was that not answered in my diaries?" The blonde carefully replied.

"Because that topic was confusing! On one page you loved her and on another you thought she was your pet!" Now even spencer joined in.

"Guys I appreciate this but I don't think I want that question answered in front of all of you" Emily finally found her voice and jumped in before Alison could reply.

"But you're going to tell us either way em! Might as well find out now!" Hanna just couldn't let it go.

"Han, em is right. This is between her and Ali." Aria wanted to stop this before anyone got into an argument because she could see Alison was trying so hard to hold back. Everyone knew that Alison was a no topic to Emily and apparently Emily was also a no topic to Alison.

"You know what spence I think it's time you give us that tour of the lake house you promised. " Toby chimed in trying to change the topic.

"No! We don't need a tour we've all been here already water together or with our bed buddy so no need I want my question answered!" Hanna couldn't and wouldn't let it go and as much as Alison wanted to answer the question she had to agree with Emily. This was an answer that she wanted to leave to her and only her. She looked towards Emily and realized that she felt just as trapped in this as her and wondered how they could get out of this.

"Ok we're done with this game! I need some air guys, I'll be outside" Alison knew she couldn't come up with a better excuse so she reluctantly just pretended she didn't feel so good.

"No! Ali you need to answer!" The alcohol was getting too much for Hanna.

"Hanna!" All of the seven other people yelled in unison.

"What!?"

"Leave her alone, it's not time yet and plus her and em are right that's a conversation for the both of them not all of us. And when they're ready they'll let us know."

"Fine aria, but you were dying to know just as much as I was! You al were even you em!" Emily shocked looked at Hanna she didn't know what to do, stay there or go after Ali. It had been so long and they were both so different now, she didn't want to go after the blonde and make her think she was still her pet but she felt like they had a conversation due between each other ever since that night in Ali's bedroom that they never got a chance to talk about.

"Go to her. " aria held Ali's hand and as the romantic one of the group of course she'd let Emily know that she had to go after her girl. So she did while everyone was interested in getting ready to go for a swim before it got dark outside.

Alison didn't know what to do. She knew she had to talk to Emily and tell her her try feelings even though she already did that night in her bedroom but then the whole A fiasco happened and of course it was forgotten but even though she's trying her best to be honest there's always something about her mermaid that makes her nervous and at loss for words.

"Ali are you ok?" Alison jumped startled by Emily's voice, of course Emily would come out and look for her Alison was even waiting for her. It's not that she saw Emily as her pet that followed her everywhere but she knew it was because of the connection they shared they just had to be near each other all the time.

"Y-yeah, just needed some air. What's going on in there?"

"After Hanna gave up on questions they all decided to go out for a swim."

"Guess Hanna already know everyone else's life, there was no one else to bother with questions. "

"Ali she was out of line with that question. Just forget she asked it"

"no em, I can't..." Alison started to bite her lip and felt her heart beat faster inside her. She wanted to tell Emily but how.

"It's ok Ali it's just you and me now." "Em the diaries weren't real. I mean yes they had my thoughts but the feelings there were fake."

"Uh I'm confused Ali...are you saying that you don't like me?" Hurt shot through Emily's eyes and Alison couldn't help seeing her mermaid in pain.

"NO! Em ugh how do I explain this? Part of the diaries were fake because I didn't want to show my real feelings but there were also some feelings that I just couldn't hide" Emily nodded letting Alison know she understood and could continue.

"My feelings for you scared me. I had never felt anything so strong for anyone before you and these feelings are taking over me. I can't stop thinking about you, I see you everywhere I go, and I know that everything that happened to you girls is my fault and I'm terribly sorry for that but I love you guys. You guys mean the world to me. You're my world Em. I don't know what I'd do without you. There's no way I would've admitted this to you before being so naive and a bitch but now, after everything I don't want to waste another minute without you by my side, I..love you."

Emily stared wide eyed at Alison, her confession left her shocked, it's everything she ever wanted but she's not sure if this a dream. So she does the only thing she can think of and leans into Alison and smashes her lips to Ali's. The kiss starts off rough but soon softens and as they part they could tell neither wanted it to end. "What. Um what does this mean?" Alison lived that kiss but she had to know if her mermaid was giving her a chance or not.

"Well it means that I never stopped loving you Alison. You were, are, and will always be my first and only love. I've been waiting forever to hear those words that came out of your mouth and now if you let me I'd like to make you the happiest girlfriend in the world?" Emily have Alison her best winning smile and Ali couldn't help but blush a little and smile as well. " wait you're asking me to be your girlfriend?" "Well Ali you just told me you loved me and so did I, A is gone, we're all together again, the only piece missing to make this perfect is you being completely mine and me being completely yours. So what do you say love?" Alison let out a tear from hearing Emily's words and grabbed Em's neck and pulled her in for another bruising kiss. After a few minutes they had to separate in order it breathe. "That mermaid is a yes." "Ali you make me the happiest person on earth." " oh Em we still have so much more to go, but I definitely plan to make you happy for the rest of your life"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Well I must say I'm surprised to have so many followers for this story already! I must admit I didn't expect this and I even thought I was just going to leave it there but now I had to figure out how I want this story to go which is why it took me a while to upload this chapter but from now on I'll try to upload at least once a week! I hope you guys keep enjoying!

Chapter 2!

Emily and Alison walk into the lake house hand in hand and notice that everyone's still out swimming so they just sit on the couch and decide to cuddle while watching a movie.

"I love this movie!"

"Since when do you like Horror movies Em!?"

"Since I found out that you're afraid of them and like to snuggle up to me while watching them." Alison blushed at Emily's comment and Emily couldn't hide the smirk on her face from seeing the effect she caused on Alison.

"Wipe that smile off your face Fields! We're not watching this movie! I want to watch Bride Wars!"

"Fine fine Ali you know your wish is my command" Alison couldn't help but pull Emily in for a kiss which ended up being a really long and passionate kiss.

"YES! I knew it! See what did I tell you Spencer! They're together now and I bet if we hadn't come in they would've started having sex five minutes from now!"

"Hanna!" The five other friends yelled at Hanna's comment it's unbelievable what comes out of the blonde's mouth when she's drunk. Well actually not just when drunk but all the time!

"We were not having sex!" Alison managed to react to Hanna's comment and even though the idea didn't sound bad she knew it'd be too soon to even start thinking about the topic so Hanna blurting it out just made everything awkward.

"Of course not! But you wanted to." Hanna winked at Ali and she couldn't hide the blush that appeared on her cheeks which caused everyone to gasp and then start laughing. When everyone calmed down and sat around trying to get comfortable Emily noticed Ali's uncomfortableness from Hanna's comments and she decided to lighten up her mood so she then whispered in Alison's ear just for her to hear "just for the record you're not the only one thinking it." The thoughts and feelings that came to Alison were too much to handle and she just had to pull her mermaid in for another kiss only this time it had to be short since they had an audience.

"Ok so we have an answer in mind but we want to make sure. Is Hanna right? Are you guys together now?" Spencer obviously had to know the answer to everything and she wasn't going to bed without this question being answered. Emily looked at Alison like asking for permission to tell them and Alison not wanting to hide her feelings for Emily anymore nodded and held Emily's hand while they both looked at their friends

"yes we are. And I can honestly say I've never been any happier than I am right now, Emily is my everything guys and I know I fucked up before but I'm willing to give her all my love from now on just like I want to be the bestest friend to you guys."

"Aw I'm so happy for you guys!" Aria was the first to congratulate the couple and followed by a hug, which caused the rest of their friends to do the same.

"I'm happy for you too! I called it of course I'll be happy about it! However Ali I have to give you the best friend speech."

"Oh no" Alison shakes her head wondering what in the world was Hanna going to say next.

"Don't worry Ali it's nothing bad. But well Em is my best friend and I'm so happy to see you guys together because I know both of you have wanted this for a while. But Ali if you hurt her I'm going to have to hurt you got it?"

"Hanna!" 

"Em it's the truth I have to be honest with her, sorry. "

"It's fine Em I get it. Yes Hanna you don't have to worry because I will not hurt Emily ever again. I love her and I'm committed to make her the happiest person alive." Ali looks straight into Hanna's eyes to make sure the other blonde doesn't have a single doubt of her love for her mermaid.

"Alright Ali you got this one chance!" Hanna cheered and hugged the new couple.

"Well I agree with Hanna's speech. So count me in it too Han other than that I'm happy for you guys too." Spencer smiles and hugs them as well.

"Well I believe that you won't hurt Em right Ali? But since everyone is agreeing with the speech so will I!" Aria chimed in as well.

All the guys just congratulated them and gave both girls a group hug.

"Well great now that that topic is taken care of"

"woohoo!" 

"Hanna! We get it you're happy now let me finish my sentence!"

"Sorry spence. Continue!" Everyone giggled at Hanna's interruption and at the look that Spencer gave her.

"As I was saying. I was thinking that we should decide the sleeping arrangements, however all of us here are couples sooo I don't think each of us getting a room should be a good idea. How about we all just stay here in the living room and play games and drink all night instead!?" Spencer smiled at her bright idea. However a smirk appeared on Hanna's face as she replied to Spencer's sleeping arrangement.

"Well if you're sure spence, I mean I did already have a lot of fun in your nanas couch me and Caleb can definitely go for round two and the rest of the couples can take a turn as well. I recommend it, it's very comfortable guys. However it might be awkward with all of us watching everything go down but if you're into that sort of thing spence then why not!?"

"Ewww! Ok no Hanna I just thought it be just as awkward to hear moans coming from all around the house from every single one of you guys. I don't want to know what you and your bed buddies do!"

"Oh come on spence! We haven't been out of our home in what feels like ages. Much less around each other and our lovers" Hanna winked at Caleb who in return blushed at the action. "So I say we have our privacy and meet up in the morning to see who won the loudest moan contest!"

"Hanna!" Everyone looked towards Hanna with shocked expressions. The things Hanna would say still surprised them.

"What!? It'd be fun, specially now that we have a new couple in the game" Hanna looked toward Emily and Alison and smirked.

"This night is going to be interesting. " that's all Spencer could say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my god! I'm so happy you guys loved the last chapter! Keep giving reviews I love to hear from you guys! :) I know I said I'd post once a week and this is my second post this week but technically it might be the post for next week because I'm having a busy week at school and work plus my birthday is coming up so I need to plan something for that and might not have time to give you guys a post so I got ahead. also this is really just a story about the relationship of Emison no real plot to it just seeing how they grow up together etc so if you guys want to read any topic in specific let me know in the reviews and I'll add a scene of it along the story! :D I'm trying to make it a romance with humors because there's enough drama and angst in the show so I want happy Emison and here we are haha. Oh and don't worry we will get to the Smut soon! I know that's what you guys want but I have to build a storyline before getting to that however I'm thinking next chapter? How do you guys think it should happen? Let me know! Anyways that's enough for me here you go guys hopefully you like this next chapter!**

Chapter 3!

After a few more drinks and complaints from Spencer. Everyone finally decided which room they got and agreed it was time for bed...not that anyone was going to sleep.

"Fine we all get a room but please please PLEASE stay away from my nana's couch!" Spencer begged the group before they each went to their rooms.

"You're so boring Spencer. Don't you think your nana had her own fun on that couch!? We should too!"

"Ok Hanna stop! I'll never think about my nana the same way anymore thanks for that mental picture!" Spencer sent Hanna a look of disgust and shock at that comment.

"Alright guys calm down we all have our own rooms no need for the couch Hanna." Aria tried to settle down the discussion between Spencer and Hanna.

"Fine let's all go to sleep guys!" Hanna smirked at everyone "oh and Ali I expect to hear a lot from you AND Emily so make sure to give us a show" she winked at the couple.

"Oh you'll get a show alright. I bet I can make Em moan louder than Caleb makes you moan. "

"You want to make a bet blondie!?"

"Yes Hanna I do!"

"Guys stop! No bets! Ali please stop going along with Hanna and Hanna stop with the sexual remarks we just started dating if anything you'll just hear us snore."

"Em please you might've just started dating but it's not you guys first rodeo."

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled in unison at Hanna's slip of secret.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you." Emily shook her head at Hanna.

"You told her!?" Alison was shocked that Emily had told Hanna about that night in their room, it was private and she can't believe that she would let that out when they hadn't even cleared up what that night meant to either of them.

"Yes, sorry Ali I was confused and Hanna was worried so she forced it out of me."

"Wait we're confused. What the hell happened and why is Hanna the only one that knows about it?" Spencer questioned both Alison and Emily.

"Um can we talk about this tomorrow? I kind of think that we've shared enough things for one night."

"No! I want to know what's going on Em!"

"Spence, look Emily is right it's been a long day filled with a lot of information especially for them lets just go to bed and retouch this topic tomorrow morning."

"Fine Aria, she saved you guys today but tomorrow you better spill!"

"Yes spence we'll tell you tomorrow." Emily felt guilty of the turn the conversation had taken and not having told her other two best friends but telling Hanna was hard and she's the closest one to her out of all the four friends aside from Alison of course so telling Spencer and Aria would've been harder, however now that her and Ali were together there was no reason to keep it a secret anymore. Emily did notice that Alison had stayed quiet during this whole conversation and she just hopes that she isn't mad at her for telling Hanna, she has to understand she had to talk to someone about it.

She looks at her and grabs her hand then gives it a tight squeeze hoping she got how sorry she was through that and Alison looked towards her and smiled which let Emily know she was good for now. The group then said their goodbyes and went to their rooms.

"Hey Ali you're not mad at me for telling Hanna about that night are you?"

"No Em of course not. I know that it was a confusing moment and Even though I thought we should be the ones to discuss it before any of the girls knew I understand. And I actually expected you to tell all of them I was actually more shocked you just told Hanna and I guess I wasn't the only one shocked at that."

"Ugh I know. Spencer is going to kill me tomorrow."

"Hey don't worry about that Em. If Spencer even lays a hand on you I'll kick her butt!"

"You're so cute"

"You're so beautiful Em."

"No Ali you're the beautiful one. Just looking at you takes my breath away. Being near you drives me crazy and I swear I've never known love could be this strong"

"Em.." Alison cups Emily's cheeks in her hand and connects their lips for a really heated and passionate kiss. After a few minutes of some intense making out Emily moans and starts making her way towards the bed pulling Alison with her and never breaking the kiss. Alison straddles Emily and soon Emily moves her hands under Alison's shirt causing the blonde to moan this time.

"GOD CALEB YES!"

Emily and Alison then break the kiss and throw a fit of giggles not believing that Hanna was actually moaning that loud not even caring that everyone was hearing.

"I guess she meant that she wanted a contest"

"Guess so too bad she's the only one competing"

"Aw come on Em don't be boring! We can soooo beat her remember that night? We're lucky no one was home because I'm pretty sure the whole neighborhood heard you scream my name" Alison winked at Emily and that caused the brunette to feel the heat start building up between her thighs.

"Ali as much as I would love this. Cuz trust me I really would, I've missed your body so much, I just think it'll be awkward right now with everyone here. I don't want our first time to be like this"

"...Em we already had our fist time remember?"

"Yes but that was a moment of confusion and reconciliation. Now we need our actual first time as a couple, id rather not have it happen here with all our friends around."

"Hmm fine you have a point but you owe me big time, Hanna will not let this go and will be throwing it in my face till we graduate!"

"Don't worry Ali, when we have our moment ill make you come so hard that Hanna will be able to hear you even if she's in Philly."

"God Em don't talk to me like that when we're in a room alone lying on a bed with people moaning all around us! It's hard for me to keep my hands to myself right now."

"Sorry babe, how about we cuddle and go to sleep? I am pretty tired"

"Sounds good to me mermaid" Alison leans in and connects her lips with Emily for a moment.

"TOBY! YES RIGHT THERE!"

"This night is going to be torture!" Alison then breaks the kiss and covers her head with the pillow as Emily just laughed at her girlfriend trying to hide the fact that it was just as torturous for her to not make love to her girlfriend while everyone else was enjoying their bed buddies. But she knew it'd be too soon, at least she hoped she was right.

"Now all we need is Ari-"

"OH EZRA GOD I MISSED YOU!"

"Never mind!"

"Haha well in my opinion Hanna still moaned the loudest"

"Em! What the hell you're actually measuring the moans!?"

"They're all around us Ali it's not like I can ignore it"

"FASTER CALEB FASTER!"

"That's it! I'm knocking on every door and telling them to go outside and finish there!"

"Wait Ali! That's not a bad idea.."

"Good! So you get Aria and I'll get Hanna then we both go for Spencer?"

Emily laughed "no Ali I mean we can't interrupt mid orgasms haha I meant your outside idea if we can't kick them out cuz I don't want to interrupt. We should go outside? We can camp out I know where Spencer has her camping equipment and watch the stars, how does that sound?"

"Beautiful Em. You're so romantic it sounds like a plan. Let's go before someone else starts moaning aga.."

"TOBY TOBY TOBY FUCK YES!"

"Ok let's go NOW!"

"Right behind you Ali. So Spencer's stuff is in the closet downstairs."

Both Ali and Emily grab Spencer's tent and sleeping bags, a few snacks and drinks then head outside for their night as they hear the last moans coming from all three girls. Once they're done settling themselves They both cuddle and watch the stars through the little gap on the zipper.

"I love this so much already. I can't wait to spend every day of my life with you Emily."

"I love you Ali"

"I love you too Em, forever and ever"

Emily leans in for a goodnight kiss and soon they fall into the most peaceful content sleep they've ever had wrapped in each other's arms feeling all the love they've been missing from each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Awesome reviews! Guys this is our story so let me know any ideas you may have of what you want to read! Like Emison at the pool, school, etc you know? And we're almost there guys! Smut will start next chapter!Sorry I've delayed this but it's my first fanfiction and first smut scene that I'll be writing so I'm very nervous but I hope it meets yo** u **guys expectations! Keep** **reviewing! Until next week! :)**

Chapter 4!

"Ah!"

"What!? Ali what happened!?"

"Bug! There was a bug on my arm Em! It went under the sleeping bag I'm getting out now!"

Alison runs out of the tent and into Spencer's barn waiting for her girlfriend who came running after her.

"Aw Ali is afraid of a little beetle?"

"Don't even joke Em that thing was huge!"

"Ali it-"

"Woah! I do NOT want to know what you guys were talking about but if we're measuring I'm putting Caleb in the contest!"

"Hanna!" The girls and guys were all around the dining table eating breakfast while Alison and Emily ran into the house and had to shut Hanna before she continued with her idea."

"What!? I'm sure he'll beat Emily I mean there's no way that Em-"

"HANNA!"

"Ugh fine you guys are boring!"

"Well now that we got past that topic what were you guys doing outside?" Spencer questioned Alison and Emily thinking they were still in their room.

"Well spence. Since you guys decided to go along with Hanna's loud contest last night and we actually wanted to sleep, we grabbed your tent and sleeping bags and fell asleep outside." Emily sent Alison a huge smile letting her know it was a great night to which Alison replied by grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Alright lovebirds sorry about that. Like Hanna said it had been...awhile." Spencer looked sheepishly towards Emily and Alison.

"That's right bitches! And guess who won!? Well why don't you two let us know since you guys did not participate in the fun" Hanna rolled her eyes at both Ali and Emily.

"Actually Han I think that we still won"

"Shut up Ali you didn't even join! You don't count blondie, I'm the queen for now" Hanna smirked at Alison and Emily knew that wasn't a good idea.

"Alright Hanna you want to play that game. I'll make sure and call you and record the whole-"

"Ali! Please stop. Hanna can you quit it as well. If you must know we can't tell you who won because we left before you all started getting serious so you guys can decided that. For now I'm hungry and I smell pancakes so can we just eat?"

"Emily is right, we weren't even trying to beat you Hanna so if you want to be queen you can take it lets just eat together like old times guys we haven't had breakfast all together in such a long time"

"Fine Aria, I'm sorry Em and I'm sorry Ali. Wait but we agree I won right?"

"Hanna"

"Oh god"

"Seriously!?"

"Wow"

"Just stop"

"Yes you won damnit"

"Babe"

Everyone replied unbelievingly to Hanna

"Gosh sorry guys fine lets just eat!"

The group spent a really fun time at the lake house that weekend just catching up and getting close to each other again. The girls talked out their problems from the dollhouse and together decided it was best to leave it in the past and start again. It was two weeks ago since their sleepover and the girls were back at school trying to catch up with their work in order to graduate on time. Alison ended up having all classes with her friends and the ones she missed credits on she was allowed to take over the summer so she could graduate with her class. It was Friday and the girls were in history there last class of the day. They were all falling asleep except for Spencer of course who was really interested on the Cold War discussion and was the only one out of the class continuously asking questions. Emily was half asleep doodling on her notebook when she felt her phone buzz.

 **My beautiful blonde:** is that my name you're doodling on your notebook? ;)

 **My gorgeous mermaid** : I have to entertain myself somehow ;)

 **My beautiful blonde:** hmm I can think of better ways of entertainment ;)

 **My gorgeous mermaid** : oh really? Please do tell?

 **My beautiful blonde:** well instead of doodling my name how about you moan it?

 **My gorgeous mermaid** : Ali! Don't sext me, we're in class...

 **My beautiful mermaid:** oh so you'd rather listen to spencer and the teacher discuss a war that was years ago than sext with your girlfriend who has so much needs right now? ;)

Emily started feeling that familiar heat between her thighs as she read that text. For the past two weeks both girls have been wanting to take things further but something has always gotten in the way, Hanna barges in, their parents are home, they're too busy with work or school, whatever it is they've taken their making out to a whole new level but not back to what happened that night in Ali's room. Although both girls are dying for it to happen somehow faith just keeps them from it and they believe it's for a reason so all they can do is sext each other and hopefully they can fulfill their needs this weekend. Ali's dad is going out on a trip and Emily asked her mom to stay over at Spencer's for a sleepover with all the girls however there won't be a sleepover she's just going to spend some time alone all weekend with her beautiful blonde girlfriend.

 **My gorgeous mermaid:** God you're going to be the death of me Alison DiLaurentis

 **My beautiful blonde** : hmm I can't wait till our weekend together, I need you so bad right now. It's been way too long.

 **My gorgeous mermaid:** I know love. I need you too, are you sure we're good for our weekend?

 **My beautiful blonde:** yes! My dad left this morning and he won't be back until Monday morning. Jason left for a school trip with a club he's in so we're good to have fun all night and all day for the next three days babe! ;)

 **My gorgeous mermaid** : God I can't wait...

"Alison what do you think?"

"Sorry what?" Alison asked completely confused.

"I said what are your opinions on what spencer said about the reasoning behind the Cold War happening. Maybe if you stopped looking at your phone you would be able to participate. Next time I will take it away Alison so please pay attention.

"Y-yes sir sorry about that."

All four girls turned to look at Alison and noticed she was blushing, everyone thinking she was just embarrassed she got caught Emily couldn't help but smirk knowing the real reason why.

 **My gorgeous mermaid:** I'll make you stutter even more than that tonight ;)

 **My beautiful blonde:** Em! Don't say that unless you're planning on taking me right now! I can't get my phone taken away or how else will we continue sexting!?

 **My gorgeous mermaid** : fine. Class is up either way lets go love!

The bell rang and everyone ran out of the last class happy it was Friday and they were all free.

"So what are the plans for this weekend guys!? I say we have a sleepover" Hanna suggested the girls.

"Sounds good to me. We could have it at my house if you guys like?" Spencer offered.

"I'm in!" Aria said excitedly linking her arm with spencer and Hanna while all three girls turned to look at Emily and Alston expecting their reply.

"Uh I'd love to guys but I uh" Emily was trying to come up with an excuse

"We have to study" Alison answered for Emily and as soon as she did she regretted it. Studying? What was she thinking! By the looks that her three friends and her girlfriend gave her she knew she gave the wrong excuse as well.

"Studying!? It's a Friday! Since when does Alison DiLaurentis study on q Friday night!?"

"Well I'm behind on history Han in case you didn't notice back there and Em knows her Cold War so yeah she offered to help right babe?" Alison looked at Emily and gave her a sweet smile.

"Yeah I mean it's never too early to start studying, you agree with us right spencer?"

"Yeah Em I do but last time I checked history isn't your best subject, you got a 60 on the last test no offense. Ali if you want help I can help you study later on while everyone else watches a movie or something?"

"No no it's alright spence. Em has been studying a lot and I've actually been learning what she's taught me I'm sure we'll do great on the next test!"

"Wait a minute. Em can I use your phone I need to let my mom know I'll be rating at Spencer's tonight and my phone just died."

"Sure Han" Emily hands Hanna her phone and the girls start walking towards the parking lot while they continue discussing how Spencer can help Alison study much better than Emily can.

"I KNEW IT!" The girls stop and turn to look at Hanna.

"You two little dirty bitches! Ali doesn't need help studying well technically you do but you're not meeting up with Em for that. She's helping you out in a whole other subject" Hanna smirks at Alison and winks at her when she notices her blushing.

"Han what are you saying?"

"See spence when the teacher noticed Ali texting I knew there were only four people she'd be texting in class anyone of us. I knew of course it wasn't Spencer she was too absorbed in the Cold War lesson plus she never uses her phone in class. Aria was too busy passing notes and throwing pieces of paper to me to be texting, it obviously wasn't me so that leaves none but not least Emily" Hanna smirked as she finished her sentence and looked at the couple who were awkwardly standing knowing they had been caught. Emily immediately regretted lending Hanna her phone.

"I of course had to make sure though. So I asked for Em's phone to check messages and sure enough Em and Ali were texting and I didn't want to be a creeper so I didn't read your messages however you didn't see Ali's last text Em. From my beautiful blonde wait up I should be called that Em why is my name just Hanna? There is favoritism here and-"

"What give me my phone back!"

"Uh uh uh Em you do the crime you must do the time!"

"Hanna will you get to the point already"

"Gosh calm down spence don't want to cause another Cold War do you?"

"Han that's not even how. You know what forget it just read the text."

"Fine. So as I was saying from my beautiful blonde yes mermaid were finally free and let's hurry and leave school. The sooner we leave the sooner we go to my house and get down to business. Let's not forget there's a winky face at the end which means you guys were sexting!" Hanna smirks at the couple while Spencer and aria just look towards them with wide eyes.

"Give me my phone back Hanna!"

"Calm down Em here. Next time you guys want to be alone don't lie!"

"Well sorry guys ok. You guys get to be with your bed buddies anytime you want since they all live on their own. We on the other hand don't have time alone and every time we do its spent with all of us together so we're sorry we lied but we really just wanted this weekend alone."

"Aw Ali has a heart! Guys you could've just said that we get it. You guys have been very bitchy lately you definitely need to get your sex on so that we can have sweet Emily and not so bitchy Alison back."

"Well although Hanna didn't word it so nicely. I agree with her. If you guys need time alone just let us know we get it." Spencer mentioned and aria nodded while Hanna just smiled widely.

"Thanks guys. Sorry we lied but yeah we just need our time alone." Emily said.

"Yeah well we're still going to be at Spencer's so if you guys get enough of each other and want to join you can come"

"Thanks Han. Alright well I think we should go." Alison grabs Emily's hand and starts leading her towards her car since they carpool together every day. The rest of girls followed since they all park right next to each other.

"Alright guys well we'll see you all later!"

"Have fun and Em. I'm expecting to hear a lot from blondie over here tonight" Hanna winked at the couple.

"Hanna!"

"What spence? We're going to be right next door. I want to know if sweet little Em here is really sexy in the streets. "

Ali smirked at Hanna's comment "oh trust me Han. Emily isn't just sexy in the sheets she totally destroys them."

"Ali!"

"What Em it's true?"

"Stop please I don't want to talk about our sex life with our best friends anymore. "

"Yes guys I agree with Emily please stop letting us know about your sex life."

"You're such a prude Spencer! You too aria and Emily! Only Ali knows how to have fun. Once again the blondes in the group are the best ones." Hanna smiled at Ali who returned the smile as well.

"Whatever Han. Anyways I'll see you guys later then. Let me know if you decide to join us. Aria, Han I'll see you two in like an hour?"

"Sure spence!" Both girls answered in unison.

"Great bye guys drive carefully love you all"

They all said bye to each other and gave a hug while they all got in their car and drove away.

"That was a close one."

"Yeah I'm not letting Hanna near my phone anymore."

"I gotta say I admire her techniques, seriously she's like a mini me, she's quickly becoming my favorite" Alison smirked as she remembered Hanna's way of taking Emily's phone.

"I thought I was your favorite" Emily looked over to Alison and pouted.

"Aw babe of course you are. She's my favorite blonde and friend haha but you're my favorite person in the whole world no one will ever replace you." Alison gave Emily that smile she only reserved for her and put her hand on her thigh giving it a small squeeze.

"Ali I don't think you should do that right now"

Alison smirked "oh? Do what Em?" She moved her hand closer to Emily's center.

"Y-you know what. I'm driving this is dangerous."

"Well then I think you should hurry up cuz I can't control myself anymore."

Emily sped up for the last ten minutes left of their drive home not wanting to waste any more time.

"Alison DiLaurentis you will definitely be the death of me" Alison just gave Emily a smile but lowered her hand knowing that Emily shouldn't speed and all she could think of was how happy she was to have her mermaid and she couldn't wait to show her just how happy she was as soon as they got to her house, all she knew was that they were not going to meet up the girls because her and her mermaid were going to have a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here we are the moment you've been waiting for! Please don't judge like I said this is my first smut scene so I don't know how to do this but I'll try my best and make it as detailed as possible because I know we all like that right!? Haha anyways thanks for the reviews** **keep them coming! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5!**

Alison and Emily barely got to the door of Alison's house when they were already in a heated make out session.

"Em...I..have to...open the...door" Alison tried to separate herself from Emily to open the door but her mermaid just wouldn't let go.

"Emily! We're out in public, let me open the door." Alison managed to talk after Emily let go of her lips and started kissing her neck.

"Fine but hurry! I need you like now!"

Emily let go of Alison impatiently waiting for her girlfriend to open the door. As soon as the door was open Alison pulled Emily inside and locked the door while she slammed Emily to it.

"Oh god Ali that was so hot"

"You're not the only one that can be sexy in the sheets babe" Alison winked at Emily and pulled her in for a rough kiss. Emily moaned and pulled up Alison so her legs were around her hips and she was carrying her and started walking towards Alison's room. Once inside Emily gently put Alison on the bed.

"God you're so beautiful Ali."

"Not as much as you mermaid"

"I love you"

"I love you too Em"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Em I've been going crazy without you for the past few months, I need to touch you and need you to touch me." Emily then pulled Alison for another kiss which was deep and passionate soon her hands started going under Alison's shirt and up to her bra. She pushed it aside and started playing with Alison's breasts. The blonde couldn't help all the feelings inside of her and let out a moan to which Emily returned. Soon Emily parted their lips just enough so that she could remove Alison's shirt then expertly her bra.

"Wow you're really experienced in that"

"Just for you babe" Emily winked at Alison

"God Em, please"

Alison sat up and pulled Emily's shirt off then her bra as well she stopped for a minute to admire her mermaids beautiful body. Emily grabbed Ali's chin and moved her head a little up

"My eyes are up here love"

"I know but I can't help and admire how gorgeous you are Em"

"How did I end up with someone as beautiful as you Ali? You're my whole world you know that?"

"No Em you're my world. You've proven you can live without me. On the other hand I couldn't and wouldn't be able to live without you. I love you so much and I hate that I wasted so much time not showing you all the love I have for you." Alison's eyes started to water.

"No Ali don't cry. We're starting over ok? The past is the past, we've moved on, we've grown. I'm with you now and you're with me that's all that matters."

"I love you Em"

"I love you too Ali"

With that Emily grabbed Alison cheeks with her hands and pulled her in for another kiss. Soon Alison started to unbutton Emily's jeans and pulled them down, the brunette moaned anticipating what was coming. She laid Ali down on the bed kicked of her jeans and underwear then unzipped Alison's skirt and pulled it off along with her underwear as well. Admiring her blonde beauty she slowly got on the bed and started kissing every part of Alison's body starting from her toes to her foot then leg, thigh, core, stomach, breasts, neck, and then her lips. She laid on top of Alison instantly each other felt the warm heat radiating from their skin that fit each other perfectly. Emily moved her knee and put it right in between Alison's thighs which earned her a loud moan from the blonde. Alison's hips jerked up and Emily started grinding on Alison, both of the girls moaned.

"Em please don't tease I want you so bad"

"Patience love"

Emily rubbed Alison's nipple in her fingers with one hand and started sucking on the other one then let it go with a loud pop sound

"God...please..Em"

Emily moved her hand down Alison's body and started flickering Alison's clit.

"Oh! Shit...yes!"

Emily was getting so turned on by Alison cussing she felt extremely wet and the blonde hadn't even touched her yet.

The brunette looked into the blondes eyes silently asking if she was sure she could go on. The blonde just nodded her head and at that Emily crashed her lips with Ali's while slowly dipping two fingers into her girlfriend.

"AH!"

Emily let the blonde get used to the penetration then slowly started thrusting in and out of her.

"YES...god Em! Fu-uuck!"

"You look so hot right now babe!"

"Faster Em...yes...there!"

Emily slipped another finger into Alison's folds and with her thumb started rubbing her clit. They were kissing passionately Emily swallowing most of Alison's moans. She was extremely wet by this point and started grinding on Alison's thigh that happened to be in the middle of her center. The fact that it had been too long since they had last made love was driving them both over the edge too quickly. Emily started thrusting her fingers in a much quicker pace and felt the blonde starting to tighten.

"Come for me beautiful"

"EMILY!"

That was all it took for the blonde to hit her point. Her orgasm crashed through her and her whole body vibrated. She was panting heavily while Emily pulled her fingers out and licked them.

"You taste so great but I'm still thirsty."

Without even a warning Emily slid down and pushed Alison's thighs to the side. Alison stared at Emily not thinking she could handle another orgasm but God she wanted it. Emily started licking through the blondes folds and Alison moaned really loud not being able to contain herself since she was still trying to recover from the last orgasm.

"Emily! Fuck...you're...going...to..FUCK!"

Emily stopped for a moment and smirked at Alison

"I'm going to what love?"

"You're going to kill me! God why did you stop!?"

"Well I don't want you to die babe"

"Emily I'm so fucking close you better stick that tongue inside me again before I kill you!"

Emily knew better than to tease her girlfriend a lot specially when she was about to reach her climax she quickly got up and pecked a kiss on Alison's lips then went back down to continue making her blonde scream her name. After a few minutes Alison's body started shaking and she felt Emily's smirk through her folds.

"EM! Yes! Fuck yes! EM!"

The brunette climbed back up and crashed her lips with Alison's they kissed deeply for a while until Alison finally calmed down then she started kissing down Emily's neck knowing that was the brunettes high point.

"Ali.."

The blonde took this moment and flipped them over now Alison had a smirk on her face and didn't waste anytime as she massaged Emily's left breast with her hand while dipping a finger through Emily's folds knowing that her girl was extremely wet after making her cum twice.

"Oh...Ali.."

"Yes babe?"

"Please don't tease me"

"Youre already so wet Em. I'm barely starting" Alison winked at Emily however she knew how badly her girlfriend wanted this so she started massaging Emily's other breast and leaned in for a rough kiss. Soon she entered three fingers into Emily and the brunette arched her back and cried out.

"AH ALI!"

"That's it babe scream my name."

"Oh god yes! Fast...er.."

"Anything you want mermaid" Alison smirked at her mermaids impatience but thrusting faster and pinched her clit with her thumb soon she felt Emily walls beginning to tighten around her fingers and she went back to kissing her neck.

"Fuck Ali!"

"You're so hot when you cuss Em" Alison purred into Emily's ear.

"ALISON!"

That was it Emily's orgasm crashed into her and she swore she saw stars all around. Alison however wasn't done either and she started rubbing Emily's clit soon Emily's hips started to jerk up along with Alison's hand and once the blonde knew Emily was ready for another round she dipped her fingers once more into her mermaids folds. This time however she went in harder wanting to make sure her girlfriend was sore the next morning.

"FUCK ALI!"

Emily held on to the bedsheets as Ali's fingers entered her. Thrusting her fingers hard into Emily the blonde then leaned in for another kiss and whispered to her mermaid

"Come for me again baby"

Emily's second orgasm hit her harder than the first. Alison wasn't done though she kept going giving Emily a third, fourth orgasm until the brunette couldn't handle it anymore. Both full of sweat laid down on the bed next to each other cuddling.

"Wow"

"Ha Ali, that's an understatement"

"Well I want to say that was quick haha"

"It had been a while love, but it was worth it. I love you Ali."

"I love you too Em"

Both cuddled up together leaned in for a goodnight kiss, filled with love and happiness and soon let sleep take over them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola people! I want to thank you guys for the reviews! It's because of them that I keep doing this! :) welcome to the new people that have added my story to their favorites and alerts! You guys are awesome! Anyways** **here we go with the following chapter! Give me ideas on what to do guys! I'm just writing the story with no real plot here so I'm** **kind of stuck haha**

Chapter 6!

Emily woke up and realized her arm hurt and then realized it was because her arm was around her blonde beauty that was tangled up on Emily. She couldn't help the smile that formed as she watched her girlfriend in peaceful sleep. She kissed the top of Alison's head and soon the blonde opened her eyes and smiled when she looked at Emily.

"Good morning mermaid."

"Good morning love, have a nice sleep?"

"That was the best sleep I've ever had. Waking up to you is the best morning I've ever had" Alison winked at Emily and caused the brunette to blush.

"Oh come on Em you can't be shy with me after last night." Alison couldn't help the smirk that came on her face when she saw her mermaid turn even more red at her words.

"Alright I'll stop teasing you but just so you know that was the best night of my life and I can't wait until there's a repeat. At that Alison layed on top of Emily and brought her mermaid in for a deep passionate kiss. Both fighting for dominance until Alison won and Emily held on to the blondes hips pushing her impossibly closer. Alison moaned and Emily couldn't contain herself she started playing with the blondes nipples rolling them in her fingers with one hand while the other was tracing her girlfriends back. Alison started grinding on Emily and soon both girls were having trouble catching their breath. Emily pulled away and within a second flipped both of them over so that now Emily was on top of Alison with her leg in between Alison's thighs.

"Whoa, you have moves mermaid"

"There's a lot you haven't seen Ali"

"God you're definitely sexy in the sheets, can't wait for us to explore all of those secret moves of yours" Alison winked at Emily and that turned the brunette on she instantly dropped her hand to Alison's clit and started playing with the bud circling around it with her thumb. Alison started arching her back and started panting.

"Em, yes you're a goddess"

Emily kept circling her thumb on Alison's clit as she slowly entered a finger into Alison and started pumping slowly torturing her girlfriend with a slow and steady pace as she left a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Em..please."

Alison couldn't take the torture anymore and started jerking her hips trying to create more friction between her and Emily's fingers.

"Fuck! Emily...please"

"Please what love" Emily smirked as she saw her girlfriend completely turned on and at her mercy, not the queen bee that everyone knew.

"Fuck me already!"

"No sweetheart I'm not fucking you. I'm making love to you"

"Well then hurry up and make love to-FUCK!"

Emily stuck two more fingers in Alison and started pumping harder and faster. Moans from both girls could be heard all around the house and the bed was shaking from how fast their movements were.

"EMILY!"

Alison shut her eyes as her whole body shook when her orgasm hit her. Emily took her fingers out and licked them and brought Alison in for a deep kiss. The girls moaned as Alison's taste danced around both of their lips.

"Holy fuck you're going to kill me Emily Fields"

"Well is there any better way of dying?" Emily smirked as she heard Alison still out of breath and still shaking from the best orgasm she had ever gotten.

"I love you"

"And I love you beautiful"

Both girls enjoyed just cuddling until Emily's phone rang.

"Who is that?"

"Ugh probably my mom, I'll let it go to voicemail"

"What if it's important?"

"No nothing is as important as not ruining this moment right now"

Alison kissed Emily and got up to get Emily's phone.

"No don't leave me. I should've put my phone on silent."

"Oh it's Hanna this should be interesting"

"No Ali don't-"

"Hey princess!" Alison smirked as she answered Emily's call.

"..answer"

"Shh" Alison put Emily's phone on speaker.

"Ali? Where's Em?"

"Right here next to me why?"

"Hi Ali! Hi Em!" Spencer and aria yelled in the background.

"Can I talk to her"

"Han whatever you need to say to my girlfriend you can say it to me and hello girls!"

"Alright if you insist. Emily Fields you freaking tiger! We must talk about those moves of yours cuz if you had Alison screaming like that all night long damn I want to know what you did!"

"HANNA!" All the girls were not expecting Hanna to say that.

"What!? It's true! Even Spencer and Aria had to cover their ears at night with their pillow to be able and sleep."

"Hey Han then I guess I was right and you must let go of your crown and I've won the moaning contest huh?"

"Bitch no! That's my crown!"

"Oh please princess you and Caleb could never be heard outside of the house my Emily here made me scream so loud I'm sure the whole neighborhood heard us"

Emily was blushing like crazy and groaned as she laid down and put her face in the pillow unable to believe that her girlfriend and best friend were having a conversation like this.

"Listen blondie if you really want to test this I'll call calve right now and we'll settle this at your house in 15 minutes!"

"Oh Caleb takes 15 minutes to make you come? Funny cuz Emily only takes fi-"

"Ok Ali! That's enough!" Emily takes the phone from Alison and turns off the speaker.

"Han if you don't mind were going to eat breakfast so we'll talk to you later bye."

"Aw Em don't be a party pooper"

"Bye Han!" Emily hang up the phone and looked at Alison like if she was mad.

"What? Oh you know that's how me and Hanna play around plus the princess had it coming"

"You don't need to go along with it Ali, that's our personal sexual life I'd like it if my best friends weren't always involved in it"

"Fine babe fine whatever you want" Alison wanted to keep her mermaid happy so she just agreed but knew that her and Hanna were not done they would just have this discussion when her mermaid and their friends were not around. Meanwhile she remembers she still had a favor to return and as Emily was entertained going through her social media on her phone Alison slowly got on the bed and made her way to her mermaid. She started kissing Emily's neck and Emily put her phone down then Alison straddled Emily's lap and started kissing Emily.

"Now if I remember correctly we weren't done before we got interrupted"

"Oh we weren't?"

"No Em, I plan to let Hanna know whose the winner all day long"

"Ali.."

"Come on Em it doesn't turn you on how loud I can scream your name?"

"I think you're the one that's wrong Ali"

"Oh really in what?"

"I won't be the one to kill you because you're going to be the death of me love"

"Hmm well as a beautiful and smart person once said is there any better way to die?" Alison smirked as she kissed Emily deeply and both lost all sense of time and existence of everything while they spent the rest of the day tangled up with each other between the sheets and moaning as loud as they both could.

"Han I think that Alison and Emily really won that contest" Spencer claimed as they heard the girls at it again.

"Yeah they don't ever stop!" Aria complained.

"Maybe but I'm not giving in to Ali. That'll never happen." Hanna had to admit she was surprised and proud of her two best friends for handling their sexual life so well but she'd never let Ali know she beat her.

"Well I think we should all go out to the brew or something no matter how loud I put our movies we still can't drone out the noise!"

"I agree with Spencer come on Han"

"Fine fine, do you think we can stop for ice cream? Losing this war has made me depressed and I need some ice cream to make me feel better"

"Aw Han if it helps you still beat me and Spencer"

"True, second best isn't bad"

"Oh shut up spence you like being number one on everything"

"Ali!"

"Right and right now I'll be number one on leaving because if I hear another moan from Em or Ali I will personally go and hose them down" Spencer covered her ears as she made her way to the door. All the girls followed and although they were tired of hearing their friends in action neither of the three could wipe away the smile on their faces of how happy they were for the new couple knowing Alison is all Emily wanted and needed to be happy and now she has that, and Alison needed Emily as well to be a better person and be herself. The combination those two made were the best couple ever and all three friends must admit they were jealous of them but above all happy that both of their best friends finally found love and happiness within each other. With that thought they drove off to get Hanna her ice cream and some coffee hoping that by the time they came back their friends were done or at least asleep and maybe then they'll go and show up because they wanted some Emily and Alison time as well, they all needed to catch up again and that was their plan for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Woo! Let's keep this going people! Would you guys like a little drama here? Sorry for being late this past weeks have been intense to say the least and I haven't been feeling like writing so I'm sorry if this chapter and maybe a few after suck but I'll try my best to have them be awesome! Also don't get scared if I don't update a week, work, school, and life are just all hitting me right now so I might need some time but I will keep updating don't worry!Well here's chapter 7!

*a few days have passed*

The girls are at their usual table at school eating lunch.

"All I said was that I have a five dollar bill in my bag that I don't need, how did he take it as a bribe?" Hanna questioned Aria.

"Well Han, you're behind on your English essays, you didn't pass a quiz and failed another one, plus Ezra is dating one of our best friends you have plenty of motives to bribe him to give you a better grade" Spencer rolled her eyes at Hanna

"He's lucky I even offered the money! I should be passing just cuz we're Aria's best friends damnit!"

"I'll talk to him Han but you need to at least try there's only so much he can help us out with without getting in trouble" Aria explained hoping Hanna understood she couldn't take advantage of her relationship with their English teacher.

"Fine I'll try but I mean why do we need to know the deep thoughts that Shakespeare had!? Romeo loved Juliet and Juliet loved Romeo but they were both so stupid and killed each other instead of just running away or hey dealing with their problems! It's like the titanic all over again!"

"Wait Han I remember that being your favorite movie before I left, what happened?" Alison asked confused

"ALI NO!" Aria, Spencer, and Emily yelled in unison trying to keep Hanna from that explanation.

"Wha-?"

"Don't worry guys Ali hasn't heard my theories she deserves to know!

"Oh no here we go" Emily groaned knowing too well the blonde was about to enter a rant that they've heard one too many times.

"Alright Ali so yes it's my favorite movie however the ending is just it could've been better. See All rose had to do was move a little over! Like come on jack was in the freaking freezing water to save her and she couldn't move over a little to help him out that selfish bitch! Or you know if they didn't fit although they do! Even a third person could've fit! Anyways if that was her excuse she could've just switched places with him every minute or so and that way neither of them would've died!"

"Hanna we get it, rose was selfish we've been over this so many times"

"Shut up Spencer I'm not done! And then that bitch just lets him go when he dies! Like what the fuck man!? What happened to never letting him go!? Well it only took you three seconds to do that! You couldn't hold on to him so that you could've given him a proper funeral? No no of course not cuz she's a heartless bitch that ruined jack's life and then he died!"

"Are we done?" Alison asked shocked at Hanna's rant not expecting it at all.

"Nope there's more" Emily let out with a sigh.

"Oh and who can't forget that basically the whole damn fight was over a dumb fucking expensive necklace that the asshole gave her and what does she do with it!? She fucking throws it to the water! Like come on girl at least keep it, it was worth a lot buy a house and make it like how jack would've wanted! Make a memorial for him something!" Hanna tried to catch her breath.

"And now we're done" Spencer looked happy and relieved.

"And that's why you never mention tragic love stories to Hanna" Aria mentioned slightly glaring at Alison for asking.

"Well somebody could've mentioned that before" Ali said poking her tongue out at Aria.

"Well back to the point Hanna you need to try harder stop trying to convince your teachers you need more time. Stop wasting all your time on shopping and dates with Caleb if you have homework" Spencer tried reasoning with Hanna

"Yes mom!" Hanna sticked her tongue out at Spencer.

"I'm going to have to help you aren't I?"

"You got that right Hastings! That's why you're the smart one!" Hanna winked at her and Spencer groaned.

"Well that's going to be hard considering I'm helping Alison catch up and I need to stay up with my work too so I'm going to split my free time between both of you"

"Wait spence why don't you help me and Ali at the same time?"

"Yeah spence I don't want you leaving your free time to just study specially if it's not even your homework" Ali piped in.

"Exactly me and Ali need help in basically the same thing well except English cuz she's apparently good at that but anyways me and blondie wouldn't mind sharing our Spencer time right Ali?"

"Right. You need time to yourself too spence it's fine work with both of us"

"Cool the. It's settled. Um we meet at my house after school then?"

"Yes!" Both blondes answered Spencer

"Wait Ali I thought we were getting together after school today?" Emily pouted at Alison.

"Aw I know babe but I need to pass calculus if I want to graduate along with you guys"

"Hey why don't we all just have a study group together I mean we're all needing help in a certain subject that another one of us doesn't well except Hanna that needs help in everything so we could all just get together and help each other?" Aria proposed.

"That's a good idea!" Emily smiled at Arias idea not wanting to miss a chance to spend time with her girlfriend.

"Oh no no no" Spencer shakes her head

"What why?" Everyone questioned Spencer.

"Em every time you and Ali study together there is no studying happening"

"Hey we so do study! Right Ali?" Emily defended Ali and herself.

"Yes Spencer, thanks to me and Em's studying we know anatomy pretty well" she winked at Emily who blushed in return

"Ok well getting to know every part of your partners body isn't getting you even a passing grade on anatomy so obviously there's not enough studying and yes I got your innuendo but we need to be serious here. Fine Em and Aria can come but we all seriously need to focus. So Em, Ali you're going to sit separately"

Both girls looked at Spencer with wide eyes

"Spencer is full on mom mode today" Hanna giggled.

"Lighten up guys Spencer is right we all need to pass"

"Thanks Aria! You understand" Spencer gave Aria a wide smile.

The bell rang and the girls went off to their class deciding their meeting time for the study group.

*that afternoon at Spencer's living room*

All the girls were getting comfortable for their studying. Spencer sat on the floor in front of the couch with Hanna at her right side and Alison at her left. Aria and Emily were across from them sitting on the floor as well. With a tray full of snacks and drinks, all their books out they were ready to start their study session.

"Ok so Hanna start with your English essay I will be checking in making sure you've got it going, I wrote down this outline to help you stay on track and you just expand on the ideas, Aria will help you along as well since she has to write the same essay so both of you just keep each other on track and Hanna please no ranting or hating on the topic look past your opinions" Spencer gave Hanna a stern look and Hanna rolled her eyes but nodded while she got straight to work.

"Ali work on the calculus homework and let me know when you get stuck on something here are a few examples on them just in case you need to follow any"

"Thanks spence"

Ok Em well study for history since I know you need help for the exam this Friday and I'll show you a few tricks to help you out." Emily smiled at Spencer.

The girls worked on their homework for a while and soon they were all finished and decided to take a break.

"I'm going to go outside and get some air guys I'm getting a headache" Ali mentioned.

"Ok!" All four girls replied

"You know actually some air sounds nice I'll be back guys"

"Em if you and Ali start anything in my backyard I'll turn the sprinklers on!"

"Relax spence were just getting some air"

"Oh is that what the kids call it now a days?" Hanna said while she smirked earning a laugh from the other three friends.

"Shut up Han" Emily sent her a friendly but embarrassed glare.

Emily walked out to the backyard as she left her three best friends laughing at her. She was blushing until she saw her beautiful girlfriend sitting on a bench staring at the stars and came up behind her and kissed her neck.

"Mmm hi mermaid"

"Hello my love, are you ok?" Emily walked around and sat next to the blonde and held her hand.

"Yeah, just tired. It seems like no matter how much I study the work never ends"

"I know love but just think it'll be worth it in the end, we just have two months left until school is over"

"Yeah and I'm not even half way through my credits Em. How am I supposed to graduate with you guys? How will I start applying to colleges and be able to go with you?" Alison's words shocked Emily. They hadn't really talked about their future yet and she just hoped that they ended up on colleges close by so they could see each other but hearing the blonde saying she wants to go to the same college just warmed her heart.

"You want to go to the same college?"

"Don't you?"

"Yes Ali of course but I just, we never discussed it and I don't want you going somewhere you don't want to go just because of me"

"Em I love you. Wherever you go is where I belong. I'm not spending another day without you by my side I've already missed too much"

Hearing the blonde's words Emily couldn't contain herself and instantly crushed her lips into Ali's. Their kiss very passionate and soon turned really heated. Emily moaned into Alison's lips and started moving her hands under Alison's shirt touching her skin and leading them up to her breasts.

"Em" Alison moaned and Emily started trailing kisses down her neck.

"AH!" Both girls jumped up screaming when the sprinklers turned on and started soaking them they then ran into the house and were met with four friends dying of laughter on the floor.

"You guys! My hair!" Alison screamed.

"What the fuck Spencer!?" Emily joined in screaming with Alison

"Sorry guys Hahahaha but...she did warn...you Em" Hanna explained in between laughs.

"Ugh there's a whole new level when you get cockblocked from your own best friends" Emily grunted.

"Well you shouldn't have sex outside of your friends house!" Spencer finally recovered from her fit of laughter retaliated.

"We're sorry Spence, I wasn't thinking" Alison had joined in on the laughter not being able to contain the happiness swing all of her best friends so happy and free. Realizing her life couldn't be any better than it is at that moment.

"What!? You're taking her side Ali!?" Emily questioned

"Well if you were warned Em"

"You guys should've seen your faces! 'Oh Em' then Spence turns on the sprinklers and 'ah!' Hahahahaha priceless!" Hanna describes what had just happened and that was enough to bring all the girls to laugh again.

"Alright alright I'm sorry Spence, we won't do it again" Emily said while joining in on the giggles. All the girls spent that day studying some more and then decided to make it a sleepover as they were all happy carefree and finally together. It was all they could ask for.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys! So I really need help here what do you guys want to read? Jealous Emison? More sexting? Help here! :) sorry for not updating last week, as I had warned before it's been some tough weeks but I didn't want to go two weeks without updating so here we are! anyways here's another chapter!**

Chapter 8!

Emily starts walking down the hallway on her way to her locker after her Math class with Hanna. The blonde was complaining about cosines and sines while Emily wasnt really paying attention since she was distracted texting her girlfriend about their plans later on tonight when they turned a corner and Emily bumped into someone.

" oh! Sorry I wasn't looking. Here I'll help you" Emily said.

"No don't worry, my bad I shouldn't be reading while walking in a school hallway it's really my fault"

"No no I was texting, my bad. Here" Emily smiled at the girl and gave her two books she had picked up for her when she dropped them.

"Thanks. Sorry again, I really shouldn't be distracted on my first day here"

"So you're new?" Hanna questioned.

"Yes just today!" The girl smiled at Hanna.

"Kind of weird no? I mean it's almost the end of the school year?" Hanna kept sending the girl a glare something about her was off and based on their experiences she wasn't letting a gut feeling go so easily anymore. Emily was giving Hanna a be nice look not sure why her usually super friendly friend was being rude to someone she doesn't even know.

"Yeah well I have enough credits and my dads base got changed so I had to move here from California last minute. I do have to take some summer classes in order to graduate but I'm fine with it"

"Cool, your dads in the military? Mine's too! My name is Emily" Emily smiled widely and extended her hand to greet the new girl.

"My name is Alexandra but you can just call me Alex." She shook Emily's hand and smiled back to her as well.

"And I'm Emily's and her GIRLFRIEND Alison's best friend Hanna" Hanna reached out her hand to shake Alex's hand as well and earned a glare from her and a what the hell look from Emily.

"Nice to meet you Hanna"

"Right we'll see you around. Come on Em the girls are probably waiting for us already and I'm hungry!" Hanna started pulling Emily away towards the direction of the cafeteria.

"Hold up Hanna. Hey Alex, if you need anything just let me know ok? Id love to help out, I know how it feels when a parent gets sent away and having to deal with moving to a new school and all"

"Thanks Emily that's really nice of you" Alex touched Emily's shoulder.

"I might just take you up on that offer"

"Em we need to-"

"Excuse me!"

Emily recognized that voice anywhere and instantly had to turn in the direction it came from never being able to contain herself from her beautiful blonde however she also noticed the anger in the voice and wondered what was going on.

"Hello my love" Emily tried to give Alison a peck on her lips but Alison just moved aside and stared at Alex.l who instantly dropped her hand from Emily's shoulder.

"Hi my name is Alison, Emily's girlfriend. Sorry but what offer are you taking her up on?" Alison glared at Alex wanting to destroy this girl that wasn't bad looking at all from ever looking at her girlfriend.

"Ali, Alex is new and I was just offering to show her around and talk to her. Her dad is in the military too and she just needs someone to help her through the times when he has to leave." Emily tried to understand what was going on and why Alison was acting this way. Hanna, Spencer, and Aria where also on the defense right behind Ali getting ready to take on Alex and Emily was so confused. What did everyone have against someone new!?

"Right. Well that's why there's counselors on school, or private therapists. I'm pretty sure she's used to it by now" Alison replied without taking her eyes off from Alex.

"Ok well I have to actually go to the counselors office so I'll go ahead and leave now. Nice to meet you Emily." Alex smiles at Emily and waves at everyone else.

"Bye Alex, see you around"

As soon as the girl was out of sight everyone turned to look at Emily and she had to hide under the daggers that all her friends and her girlfriend were throwing at her.

"Ok what gives guys!? Did I miss something? Was Alex part of the A team or something cuz the way you guys were looking at her was like she killed you guys parents or something"

"Are you freaking serious!? Don't ever let anyone touch your shoulder like that ever again unless it's me!" Alison shouted.

"What? Ali, what the hell? She was just being friendly ok"

"No Em. You were being friendly she wanted to be more than friendly"

"Han you're not helping here" now it was Emily's turn to glare at her blonde friend.

"Hanna's right Em. I don't know there's something about that girl I didn't like"

"Oh, right Spencer cuz you knew who A was right from the start huh? Everyone you suspected was guilty!"

"Whoa Em calm down, there's no need to get so defensive" Aria tried to calm down the fight in front of her.

"Look guys sorry. It's just I get what Alex is going through I went through it I still do but it helps to have you guys there for me and I just want her to know that there's someone there for her too. She's new you guys know nothing about her."

"And neither do you Em! She definitely wants you and you can't see it!"

"Ali calm down. We just met! She doesn't want anything to do with me and even if she did you have nothing to worry about cuz I only have eyes for you" Emily grabbed Alison and held her face in her hands.

"Please don't let her or anyone take you away from me Em." Alison pleaded with watery eyes.

"I promise you love, in all yours forever and ever." Emily leaned in and kissed Alison in what turned into a deep passionate kiss.

"Alright guys break it apart no PDA in school" Spencer separated the couple and then laughed at Hanna's gagging noises.

"Shut up Han you're worse with Caleb"

"You're just jealous blondie"

"Really Hanna? You're blonde as well!"

"So what!?"

"Ok guys let's please get to lunch already?" Aria spoke up again.

"Yes Aria is right come on Han you were hungry before we even got out of class." Emily commented.

"Well all these figures we were drawing with the sines and cosines looked like pizza ok!"

"Really Han? Pizza?" Spencer shakes her head at her friend.

"Shh, spence I don't want to get another lecture about comparing food to math. It's not my fault they give me that class before lunch! All I'm thinking about is food!" Hanna exclaimed and all four girls laughed.

Emily held Alison's hand and together all the friends walked to get their lunch which luckily happened to be pizza.

Alison and Emily were in Alison's house studying or trying to. Alison was working really hard on her math homework but every time she thought she finally figured out an answer Emily would start kissing her neck or rubbing her back, making it completely impossible to stay concentrated. However once Emily finally settled down Alison didn't feel like studying anymore.

"Mm Ali, I really need to finish this essay" Emily moaned as Alison left trails of kisses from Emily's jaw down her neck to her shoulder.

"Oh really? It didn't seem that important 15 minutes ago when I really needed to finish my math homework" Alison smirked as she felt Emily tremble under her touch.

"Well you obviously didn't want to kiss me then cuz homework was very important so now I'm trying to concentrate"

"How about we both take a 10 minute break?" Alison took Emily's laptop and put it on the desk then walked back to Emily and started kissing her passionately.

"Ali...that essay...is...due in...45 minutes" Emily managed to say in between kisses.

"Well let's make it quick then" Alison pushed Emily to lay down on the bed and she crawled on top of her kissing her neck

"Oh god" Emily moaned

"Unless you want to go back to writing to your homework" Alison started to get up and Emily grabbed her hand pulling her back on top of her.

"Don't you dare stop now"

"Mmm I like it when you get bossy Em, it's really hot" Alison purred into Emily's ear.

She then unzipped Emily's pants and instantly dropped her hand to her girlfriend's wet folds earning a moan from the brunette.

"Ali fuck"

"That's right babe, I'm the only one that'll make you cuss"

Alison started rubbing Emily's clit slowly torturing her girlfriend.

"I...thought...you said...this...was going to...be fast fuck!"

"Hmmm so you want it fast babe?" Alison smirked knowing her sweet Emily preferred to make love than just fuck but she was definitely sexy in the sheets.

"YES!" Emily jerked her hips trying to create more friction.

"Alright babe your wish is my command"

Alison lowered Emily's pants to give her more access and quickly inserted three fingers into Emily and started pumping them in a quick and fast pace.

"AH ALI FUCK!"

Emily was arching her back and Asian could feel Emily's fold tightening around her finger she quickened her pace and within four minutes felt Emily start shaking as her orgasm hit her.

"ALISON!" Emily closed her eyes as she got down from her high. Alison removed her fingers and started kissing Emily's neck allowing her to catch her breath before kissing her passionately again.

"Wow"

"Is that all you can say mermaid?" Alison smirked at Emily's answer.

"That was amazing, who knew just fucking worked just as well as making love"

"No Em. Please don't stop making love, I just wanted you to release some stress right now and since your homework is due in 35 minutes I wanted it to be quick. But I'd much rather prefer you sweet and gentle, please don't change that" Emily smiled at Alison's words knowing too well how caring and gentle Alison really is.

"Never love, I'll always show you how much I love you even if it takes me all day" Emily then kissed Alison and flipped them over.

"Mmm Em as much as I want you to return the favor. I know you want to be slow and all and I want you to but you do need to do your homework. "Alison managed to say as Emily kissed her neck.

"It can wait"

"No not if you want to graduate, this is already the third chance you've been given to finish this essay" Alison pushed Emily up and stayed in a sitting position.

"Ugh, stupid English" Emily huffed and got up to get her laptop and bring it back to the bed.

"Now you sound like Hanna" Alison giggled as she picked up her homework as well.

"Well now I know why Hanna hated this essay, it's hard" Emily pouted at her girlfriend. Alison pecked Emily's lips

"Well finish it quickly and you'll get a reward" Alison winked at Emily earning her a blush.

"You're the one that needs a reward Ali, I already got mine"

"Oh no babe that was just the start. A taste of what you'll get if you finish in time" Alison smirked as she saw Emily fidgeting knowing too well her words were turning her girlfriend on.

"Well if that isn't a motive to finish an essay I don't know what is" Emily said and Alison laughed at her words.

"Alright we have 30 minutes now lets finish this homework so we can have some fun"

"You got it love!"

Emily and Alison worked on their homework as quickly as possible and managed to finish just in time then they spent the rest of the afternoon shower in each other with love and the happiness and love in that room was the biggest they have ever felt.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I'm so sorry that I've fallen terribly behind on this story! I have not given up on it don't worry, I just had finals due and tests plus work, and getting all the Christmas gifts and everything ready, plus personal things going on. I have just been horribly busy. I have also just been thinking on where I want the story to go but I did want to update before you guys thought I left you guys so here we are!**

Chapter 9!

The girls were all currently at Spencer's sitting around the kitchen island while Hanna ordered pizza. They had all decided to hang out that afternoon taking a break from all the homework and instead watching a movie all together.

"Did you guys decide on a movie already?" Spencer questioned as she poured the popcorn in a bowl and walked over to the couch.

"No! Emily and Alison will not agree with me on anything!" Aria complained

"Aria you just want to watch really romantic movies and although we're all up for it, today doesn't feel like a chic flick day" Emily poked her tongue out at Aria who was glaring at her for her response.

"Well no one wants to watch a horror movie either Em!"

"Okay guys lets not argue over movies" Alison laughed and sat on Emily's lap

"Yeah Ali's right, ok Aria so no Romantic movies and Em no horror movies. Hmm how about a comedy?" Spencer asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Ali asked going over to Spencer who was now looking over the movies in her movie cabinet.

"Yes, 4 large pizzas...you know what scratch that make that 5. Yes make that one just with cheese and pineapples! Ok cool, we'll be waiting!"Hanna excitedly hanged up the phone and ran to the group on the couch.

"5 pizzas Han? Don't you think that's a little too much?"

"Not at all Ali, I think that might be too little actually"

"Han we're not going to finish five pizzas. Now I'm not being mean or anything here but I thought you said you were on a diet again?"

"Well blondie, for your information. Those pizzas are too little thanks to smartie brains right there next to you and your athletic 'I eat a whole pizza to myself' girlfriend over there" Hanna poked her tongue out at Ali.

"Hey!" Both Spencer and Emily reacted to Hanna's words.

"What!? Don't act like you both don't eat a whole box to yourself! So as you can see a box to Em, a box to spence, no one likes mushrooms only you Ali so I got you a box for yourself although you don't have to finish it. And since I couldn't decide between pineapples and sausages I got one of each for me and Aria!" Hanna smiled at her four friends who all gave her a shocked face at her thinking process

"Well I can't argue with that" Aria high fived Hanna while Spencer and Emily laughed. There was a knock at the door and Spencer went to get the pizzas and brought them over around the living room.

"Wait Em, you eat a whole pizza to yourself!?"

"Ali, I basically swim off or run off all the calories in a box so yeah I get very hungry and eat a lot"

"It's ok babe I have a better way for you to burn off calories" Alison winked at Emily while taking a really sexy bite from her pizza

"Ew, guys we're trying to eat here please save your comments for when you're alone" Hanna gave them a really grossed out look

"Don't ruin the fun princess"

"Blondie it's only fun for you two"

"Alright guys lets not start this again we haven't even decided on a movie" Spencer shakes her head at Alison and Hanna's bickering.

"Yes we did...well I did, I put it in the DVD player already" Alison answered Spencer and pointed towards the tv

"The Other Woman? Really Ali?"

"What spence? I love that movie. Plus it makes us all laugh I haven't heard a single one of you complain about that movie" Alison defended her favorite movie

"I like that idea, I'm with blondie, I feel like seeing some women kick a cheating Guy's ass haha"

"Thank you princess" Alison smirked at Hanna knowing she had just won this battle since once Hanna decides on something no one can change her mind and no one felt like arguing with her so Spencer just pressed play. The girls sit around the tv watching the movie while eating their pizza and just enjoying each other's company.

"Gotta love that movie!"

"Ha! See spence and you were complaining about it" Hanna poked out her tongue out at Spencer who poked hers back at Hanna.

"Alright guys well as much as I love to see Spencer and Hanna bicker I need to go, Ezra is waiting for me"

"Aria it's almost midnight! What are you doing going over to Ezra's!?" Spencer questioned worriedly.

"Well spence I told my mom I was staying over at your house so please back me up, pretty please!?" Aria was basically on her knees begging Spencer

"Fine fine but you owe me one!"

"Yay! Love you Spence!" Aria kissed Spencer in the cheek and hugged the other four girls then excitedly left the house to meet up with Ezra.

"I feel unloved I didn't get a kiss" Hanna pouted at the remaining girls.

"Well Han you know us team Sparia and all, it's what we do"

"Not fair you and Aria are team Sparia then there's Ali and Emily dating and I'm just here"

"Aw Han you know we love you plus were team hannily!" Emily got up and kissed Hanna on the cheek while Hanna blushed at the action

"Hold up! Han did I just see you blush at my girlfriend kissing you!?" Alison got up in a second and pulled Emily to the side a little away from Hanna

"Whoa hold on there tiger! Em and I are besties you know that! Plus I'm completely in love with Caleb"

"Yeah well it better stay like that Hanna" Alison replied to Hanna while glaring at her with daggers in her eyes.

"Hey calm down love it's ok, it's just Hanna. You know there's no one else in my life than you"

"Uh excuse me!? Just Hanna!? I take defense to that!"

"Offense Hanna, you take offense" Spencer corrected Hanna while walking over to the section of the argument.

"Whatever Spence! It hurt ok!"

"Aw Han I didn't mean it like that, it's just you're just my best friend not someone I'm completely in love with" Emily answered while looking at Alison.

"Alright I get it and since these two are eye fucking each other already I don't want to be here when it gets further soo I'm heading out too"

"What!? I thought we could all actually have a sleepover" Spencer pouted

"Well I'm thinking I'm going to pull an Aria and tell my mom that I'm here but I'm going off to see Caleb" Hanna winked at the girls and hugged each of them before leaving

"Great now I'm stuck being the third wheel" Spencer layed her head down in her hands on the kitchen island.

"Well technically not"

Spencer and Emily shocked turned to look at Alison wondering what she meant.

"Huh?" Emily asked

"Well considering my dad has been on my case with catching up on homework and all I couldn't even come today but he said yes agreeing only if I didn't stay over and woke up early to catch up on what I didn't do today" Alison shrugged at them

"Your dad is really working you hard Ali, you can't study 24/7" Emily grabbed Alison's hand

"Well that's the problem Em, he knows I've been falling behind because of all the time I've been spending with you so it's either this or he makes us separate during study time and as much as I love sleepovers I'd rather lose that than alone time with you"

"Hmm ok good point, I'm going to miss cuddling up with you though"

" well you have Spencer" Alison teased knowing too well that Spencer as much as she loved both Alison and Emily and their relationship, she doesn't like being included in their jokes.

"Whoa! You can sleep in my bed Em but there will be no cuddling. I've seen jealous Ali and I'm not heading into that bomb plus Toby wouldn't be happy about it either"

"Chill spence I was just kidding, I know you're the only one out of all of us that'd never try and get with Emily haha"

"Okay Ali sure if that makes you feel better. Before this conversation gets more awkward I'm heading upstairs to get ready for bed and let you guys have a moment, I'll see you upstairs Em." Spencer hugs Alison goodbye and heads upstairs to her room leaving the couple alone downstairs and as soon as Spencer disappears Emily attacks Alison with her lips in a really hungry passionate kiss. Alison moans into the kiss and Emily breaks to start kissing down Alison's neck.

"Em..oh god" Alison starts gaining control of the situation and slowly starts separating herself from Emily.

"Babe, as much as I'd love to do that we're in Spencer's house and her parents could walk in any second. Plus I really have to leave and if you don't head up there to Spencer in five minutes she'll come down here and drag you upstairs for leaving her alone for too long." Alison gave Emily one more kiss and grabbed her purse.

"I'm going to miss you love" Emily pouted walking Alison outside

"Me too Em, but I have to go I'm already late. I love you"

"I love you too" Emily pecked Alison on the lips and watched her leave across Spencer's yard to her house.

"Em! Hurry up!"

"Coming spence!"

As Emily was on her way to Spencer's room she got a text and expecting it to be Alison she opened it immediately

 **Alex** : hey Em! Remember that offer you gave me? I'd like to take you up on it. My dad just left again and I'm feeling pretty lonely. Think we can hang sometime this week? I'd really like to talk to someone.

 **Emily** : hey Alex! So sorry to hear that I know how much it hurts and yes totally I have Friday off after school want to get coffee or something?

 **Alex** : yeah! That sounds great! Can't wait to see you :*

 **Emily** : cool see you then :)

"Em! Oh gosh you just saw Ali and probably made out with her downstairs would you put your phone down and stay away from Ali for at least five minutes!?"

"Um chill spence gosh, for your information I wasn't texting Ali" Emily replied on her way to sit on Spencer's bed.

"Uh well you had that goofy smile on your face who were you texting then?" Spencer quirked an eyebrow at Emily

"Umm no one important. And I did not have a goofy smile on my face!"

"Oh really Em?"

"Yes really Spence" Emily was completely avoiding eye contact with Spencer

"Hmm then I guess you wouldn't mind if I did this!" Spencer took Emily's phone and ran to her bathroom then locked the door to be able to read Emily's texts.

"Hey! Spencer!" Emily ran after Spencer and started knocking on the door.

"Chill Em it's not like I haven't read you or Alison's texts, I just want to prove to you that I know what you were doing and next time don't lie to me"

"Spencer give me my phone back!"

"Damn what were you and Ali talking about to have you so worried about me going through..." Spencer then opened the door and was looking at Emily with a shocked face and a mixture of worry and anger. Emily then took her phone from Spencer.

"Thank you, now if you don't mind I'm going to change and go to bed already" Emily started to walk towards Spencer's room and went to grab her pajamas

"Oh no you don't! Em would you like to explain what I just saw on your phone"

"Uh private conversations? I'm changing my password that was totally uncalled for Spence"

"Emily stop changing the subject you know exactly what I'm talking about" Spencer stood right next to Emily giving her a bad glare

"What!? Spencer it's just a conversation"

"No Emily saying hi and how are you is a conversation sending kissing emojis and planning out a date is more than that"

"Um okay Spencer but I didn't send any emoji and it's not a date it's two friends hanging out"

"Emily she doesn't look at you as a friend! With you going a long with her she's not getting the message that you have a girlfriend and might I add a very jealous girlfriend at that Em!"

"Ali doesn't have to know plus she'll be fine. You guys are really over exaggerating this, Alex is just a friend who needs someone that understand what she's going through right now and I do so I'd like to help her"

"Em you might want to help her but she wants more. Look I just I have a really bad feeling about this girl, and it's not just me its all of us"

"Wait what? You guys have been talking about me and my friends behind my back?"

"No Em, it's just we're worried ok, after everything you and Ali fought to get together we don't want someone coming and ruining it, I mean look you said you won't tell Ali!? I thought you two agreed to not lie to each other and keep things from each other!"

"Right, so I can't have other friends outside of the five of us!? And just because I'm gay I can't have friends that are girls!?"

"Em that's not what I meant"

"You know what spence I think I'm just going to go home now, I'm not feeling too well"

"Em no please don't leave. Look I'm sorry it's just we're trying to look out for you"

"After everything we've been through I think it's clear I can look out for myself and I can assure you that my other friends are not out to destroy my life"

"You barely met the girl Emily!"

"Okay I'm out, see ya spence"

"Em no wait"

"I'd like to ask you to not tell Ali about this but considering there's a lets talk about Emily group going on with you guys in sure she'll hear about it right?"

"Em.." Emily walked out of Spencer's house completely angry. She couldn't understand why her friends were not okay with her trying to help someone out. Alex seemed like a really genuine friend, did she seen a little too friendly? Maybe. But a lot of girls act like that and it doesn't mean anything. More importantly she was mad that all her best friends and girlfriend were talking about her when she's not around. You would think without A around anymore they'd be less paranoid but apparently not. Emily got in her car and left to her house, deciding she was going to see Alex and not care who got mad they were just being overprotective and She doesn't need anymore protective parents. Those were the last thoughts before she turned off her phone knowing too week she would have calls and texts from all the other girls after Spencer tells them what happened and she will not want to deal with any of them and deciding to go to sleep.

 **Okay so I decided to add a little drama here mostly because I really want to see jealous Ali! That just sounds sooo hot! Hope you guys like** **it! I'll try and update soon! :)**


End file.
